My Lovely Secretary
by penghunimars
Summary: Haruskah Hermione berterimakasih kepada masalah yang menimpanya? / Draco Malfoy menjadi CEO salah satu perusahaannya di dunia Muggle, lalu bertemu Hermione Granger yang pernah menjadi saingannya di dunia bisnis. Akankah mereka memiliki pertemuan yang baik? / Don't forget leave your review.
1. Chapter 1

**MY LOVELY SECRETARY  
** _Dramione Fanfiction_

 _Pairing: Draco M. Hermione G.  
_ _World: After War, Muggle World  
_ _Genre: Romance, Drama_

 _Haruskah Hermione berterimakasih kepada masalah yang menimpanya?_

 ** _PROLOG_**

* * *

"Tolong tanda tangani kertas ini," perintah Astoria dihadapan Hermione. Tangannya memegang banyak lembaran berkas kantor yang harus ditandatangani oleh 2 pihak. Terlihat satu dari dua pihak tersebut sudah menandatangani berkas itu.

Hermione meremas tangannya yang berkeringat. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menatap sepatunya adalah hal yang paling menarik daripada menatap mata wanita didepannya itu.

Hermione mengambil sebuah pena yang terletak diatas meja kantornya. Dengan gemetaran ia menandatangani kertas bermaterai yang diberi Astoria. Wajahnya kusut, rambutnya yang megar semakin terlihat megar karena sudah tak terurus. Astoria tersenyum menyedihkan kearah Hermione yang sudah stres akibat mengurus perusahaan _muggle_ ayahnya yang hampir bangkrut karena salah satu pegawainya membocorkan rahasia kantornya ke perusahaan lain.

Seluruh investor yang menanamkan saham di kantor Hermione mendadak menarik dananya kembali dan mencari perusahaan lain. Hermione bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang membuat mereka menarik dananya.

Sudah tak ada harapan, perusahaan ayah Hermione sudah terlajur jatuh, rumor dari awak media memperparah keadaan dan membuat banyak pegawai yang mengundurkan diri secara tiba tiba dengan alasan tak masuk akal. Hermione juga sudah menahan mereka untuk tidak mengundurkan diri tapi mereka tetap ingin mengundurkan diri.

Pagi ini Hermione sudah memecat seluruh karyawan yang tersisa dengan alasan perusahaan ini akan segera gulung tikar, dan Hermione memberikan gaji mereka selama sebulan penuh. Langkah terakhir Hermione adalah menjual seluruh saham perusahaannya yang sebentar lagi akan bangkrut.

Untungnya ada sebuah perusahaan terbesar se Britania Raya yang membeli perusahaannya dengan harga lebih dari yang ia ajukan. Hermione senang bukan main, tapi ketika mengetahui siapa pemilik perusahaan itu, ia langsung muram. Malfoy Corporation.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Malfoy Corporation menyelamatkan perusahaan yang hampir bangkrut. Tapi, ada satu rahasia licik yang diketahui Hermione, yaitu saat Malfoy Corporation membantu perusahaan yang hampir bangkrut itu, ia akan berusaha untuk menyakinkan para investor untuk menanamkan kembali dana mereka, saat mereka menanamkan dana mereka lagi, saat perusahaan itu mulai bangkit, Malfoy Corporation langsung mengubah pemilik perusahaan yang hampir bangkrut itu menjadi atas nama CEO Malfoy Corporation. Siapa lagi jika bukan Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy Corporation sudah mengirimkan surat mereka dari 1 bulan lalu, saat Granger Inc sudah mulai jatuh. Sejak saat itu kesehatan Hermione semakin menurun, memikirkan masa depan kantor ayahnya yang hampir bangkrut. Draco Malfoy pasti akan mengambil perusahaannya saat Granger Inc sudah naik. Dan sekarang, Draco Malfoy pasti sudah menunggu lama surat mereka, jadi ia mengirim salah satu karyawannya untuk langsung berhadapan dengan Hermione.

Astoria bangkit dari kursi empuk yang ia duduki, "Terimakasih atau waktumu, Ms. Granger." Hermione pun menatap Astoria dari awal ia bangkit sampai membuka pintu ruangannya untuk pergi.

"Kuharap kau segera membereskan barang barangmu," ujar Astoria sebelum ia benar benar pergi.

Air mata Hermione tumpah, matanya langsung memerah. Ia frustasi. Apa kata ayah dan ibunya disurga sana saat mengetahui perusahaan yang sudah dibangun oleh kakek moyangnya bangkrut?

Ia tak mau keluarganya bersedih diatas sama, ia sudah memikirkan dimana ia akan berkerja. Ia akan pindah jauh dari Inggris, mungkin menuju Amerika, China, atau Indonesia dengan sisa uang yang ia miliki, lalu ia akan bekerja di restoran disana. Berbekal dengan ijazah palsu yang ia buat dari sihir. Mengingat ia hanya memiliki ijazah yang didapatkannya di Hogwarts.

Hermione segera membereskan barang barangnya dan pergi dari ruangannya itu. Besok ia akan bertemu langsung dengan CEO Malfoy Corporation.

"Aku akan meninggalkan rumah ini. Maafkan aku ayah, ibu. Aku tak dapat mempertahankan rumah dan perusahaan," ujar Hermione lalu menjatuhkan lagi air matanya yang sudah menumpuk sembari menatap dari luar rumahnya yang sudah dilabeli dengan tulisan

 _For Sale_  
 _+44-8887-xxxx_

Harinya terlalu penat, matanya masih sembab dan mengeluarkan air mata sesekali. Ia akan menggadaikan rumah penuh kenangannya dan mobil mobil mewahnya untuk tabungan selama disana, ia juga akan meninggalkan seluruh identitas aslinya sebagai Hermione Granger, ia juga akan mengubah nama belakangnya untuk menyamarkan identitasnya. Rencana hidupnya selama 2 tahun kedepan sudah tersusun secara rapi didalam otak encernya itu. Ia akan hidup serba sederhana.

"Miss Granger. Jika boleh, aku akan tetap melayanimu. Sudah banyak kebaikan yang kau lakukan kepada kami dan anak anak kami. Aku ingin membalasnya," ujar Bathy, salah satu asisten rumah tangga yang selalu membantu Hermione membersihkan rumahnya.

"Kau takkan mendapat gaji lagi, Bathy. Sebaiknya kau cari majikan baru yang bisa menggajimu. Terimakasih sudah bersabar dan membantuku mengurus rumah ini," Hermione memeluk Bathy sambil mengucurkan air matanya lagi. Bathy adalah satu satunya asisten rumah tangga yang sangat mengerti keadaan Hermione. Bathy seakan bisa membaca raut wajah Hermione yang kesal menghadapi karyawannya di kantor, lalu Bathy akan menyiapkan air hangat dan merendam kaki Hermione di air hangat. Bisa dibilang Bathy adalah yang paling dekat dari yang lainnya.

"Mari kubantu membereskan kopermu," Bathy berjalan menuju lemari coklat tua milik Hermione lalu membuka pintunya, dilihatnya sebuah kopor berwarna hitam putih milik Hermione yang bertengger manis disamping lemarinya. Bathy mengambilnya dan mengepak semua pakaian Hermione kedalam kopor itu.

Beberapa asisten rumah tangga Hermione yang lainnya pun membantunya untuk mengepak pakaiannya, sebagai balas budi kepada Hermione yang terlalu baik kepada mereka. Tolong garis bawahi, tidak ada satupun asisten rumah tangga Hermione yang mengetahui bahwa ia penyihir, ia menyembunyikannya dengan baik.

"Terimakasih sudah membantuku mengepak pakaian, kalian bereskanlah barang barang kalian yang akan kalian bawa," kata Hermione kepada 8 asisten rumah tangganya. [A/N Bagi satu boleh kali yaaa...]

Mereka pun mengangguk dan kembali kekamar mereka lalu mengepak barang mereka.

Hermione pun menutup pintu kamarnya, merebahkan tubuh penatnya diatas kasur Queen Size empuknya, mungkin ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia tidur dikamar semewah ini. Hermione pun segera berganti pakaian, mencuci wajahnya lalu sikat gigi.

Hermione merenggangkan badannya lalu naik keatas tempat tidur, tak lupa ia membawa novel muggle kesayangannya. Ia pun kembali membuka lembaran demi lembaran novel itu dan mencari tanda yang sudah ia buat untuk menandai sampai mana ia membaca.

Tapi tiba tiba sebuah suara telepon mengintrupsi bacaan Hermione, ia pun melihat layar ponselnya yang melampirkan nomor tak dikenal menghubunginya.

 _unknown number is calling you_  
 _+44-7469-xxxx_

Siapa orang tak dikenalnya yang menghubunginya malam malam? Hermione tidak pernah mendapat nomor ini menghubunginya. Ia lalu mengangkat ponselnya.

"Halo," sahutnya.

"Halo?" ia mulai beranggapan bahwa orang yang meneleponnya malam malam hanya iseng.

"Jika kau tidak bersuara aku akan menutup teleponnya!" ancam Hermione.

Hermione mendengar sebuah kekehan dari seberang sana. Ia semakin mengernyitkan dahinya. _Apa maunya?_

"Apa benar ini Hermione Granger?" tanya seseorang itu

Hermione mulai mengenali suara itu. "Maaf siapa anda?" tanyanya curiga.

"Apa benar ini Hermione Granger?" ulangnya.

"Maaf siapa anda?" tanya Hermione geram.

"Apa benar ini Hermione Granger?"

Hermione menggeram.

"Ya, ini Hermione Granger," jawabnya terpaksa.

"Aku melihat bahwa rumahmu telah dijual," katanya.

"Ya, rumahku memang dijual," jawab Hermione tenang. Jika ada sangkut paut dengan penjualan rumah, Hermione bisa sedikit tenang. Mungkin orang ini ingin membeli rumahnya.

"Aku ingin membeli rumahmu. Berapa harganya?" tanya seseorang itu dengan suara beratnya yang khas. Hermione bisa menyadari bahwa orang yan meneleponnya adalah seorang pria.

"500.000$" jawab Hermione.

"Benarkah hanya segitu?" tanya pria itu tak percaya. Hermione memutar bola matanya kesal. _Dia pasti orang kaya_ pikirnya dalam hati.

"Harganya memang segitu, tuan," jawab Hermione sekenanya.

"Aku ingin membelinya dengan harga 1.000.000$. Kau setuju?"

Hermione membelalakkan matanya. Sekejap novel ditangannya terjatuh begitu saja sebelum Hermione sempat menandai sampai mana bacaannya.

"Halo? Apa kau masih disana?"

"M-maaf. Bisakah kau mengulanginya lagi?" tanya Hermione tak percaya. Ia berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya lalu duduk disana dan mengatur napasnya yang memburu.

Pria itu kembali tertawa dengan suara beratnya. "Aku membeli rumahmu seharga 1.000.000$, nona."

"Apakah kau serius dengan kata katamu? Maaf, aku tidak melayani pelanggan yang hanya bermain main," kata Hermione menegaskan. Ia sedikit ragu dengan pria yang sedang menelponnya ini.

"Aku serius. Temui aku jam 8 pagi di Malfoy Corporation," ujar pria itu dan dengan tidak sopannya ia langsung memutuskan kontak telepon mereka.

" _Damn it,_ "Hermione mengumpat.

Bagaimana bisa? Besok ia harus menjumpai Draco Malfoy untuk masalah menjualan saham perusahaannya pada pukul 7.40, sementara itu ia harus menemui pria misterius yang ingin membeli rumahnya dengan harga fantastis pada pukul 8.00. Bagaimana bisa ia membicarakan masalah perusahaannya dengan waktu 20 menit? Mereka tidak mungkin langsung ke inti masalah, pasti ada basa basi yang akan diperbincangkan.

Hermione akan memikirkan hal itu besok, yang terpenting adalah menjumpai Draco Malfoy tepat pada pukul 8.00. Beruntungnya pria misterius itu meminta untuk bertemu di Malfoy Corporation.

Hermione tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah konyolnya saat bertemu dengan Draco Malfoy. Rivalnya pada masa sekolah, partner Ketua Muridnya, rivalnya dalam dunia perbisnisan, dan juga orang yang membantunya dalam masa masa seperti sekarang.

"Aku akan bertemu Draco - _fuckin_ \- Malfoy. Oh tuhanku!"

* * *

 _ **Welcome to new story! Cerita ini bakalan beda sama yg sebelumnya karena... Draco Malfoy memutuskan untuk bekerja sebagai CEO salah satu perusahaannya di dunia Muggle dan akan menjumpai rivalnya semasa bersekolah di Hogwarts yang juga pernah**_ _ **menjadi saingannya di dunia bisnis. Penasaran?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**MY LOVELY SECRETARY  
** _Dramione Fanfiction_

 _Pairing: Draco M. Hermione G.  
_ _World: After War, Muggle World  
_ _Genre: Romance, Drama_

 _Haruskah Hermione berterimakasih kepada masalah yang menimpanya?_

 _Chapter 1._

* * *

"Hermione, saat lulus dari Hogwarts nanti, maukah kau menggantikan posisi ayah di perusahaan?" tanya Joseph Granger kepada putrinya lewat telepon genggam.

Hermione mulai berpikir, sesekali ia melihat kearah jendela kamar Ketua Murid-nya. "Baiklah ayah," jawab Hermione.

"Maafkan aku Hermione, tapi sepertinya aku sudah tidak mampu lagi mengurus perusahaan," jawab Jose dengan nada menyesal, kemudian ia ingin mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi, namun ia terbatuk batuk hingga Hermione sendiri meringis mendengarnya.

1 tahun lalu, Sarah Granger meninggal setelah terkena serangan jantung tiba tiba karena mendengar kabar bahwa Lord Voldemort telah bangkit dan akan menyapu bersih dunia sihir. Tapi dewi fortuna berpihak kepada Harry Potter, _the chosen one_. Sebelum mereka sempat menamatkan tahun ketujuh, Voldemort telah hancur dengan Harry, Hermione, dan Ron yang menghancurkan horcrux. Draco bebas dari penjara Azkaban karena kesaksian Harry di Kementrian. Sementara Narcissa, ia tidak bisa langsung ditahan karena tidak ada bukti yang menyatakan bahwa ia Death Eaters, bahkan tanda Kegelapan.

2 bulan setelah itu, Kementrian Sihir kembali membangun Hogwarts yang setengah hancur akibat ulah Voldemort. Mereka melanjutkan pendidikannya yang sempat tertunda dan melakukan pemilihan Ketua Murid.

Hermione dan Draco terpilih menjadi Ketua Murid, mereka mencoba untuk berteman baik dan menjadi partner yang baik. Lalu mereka lulus dengan Hermione yang menjadi nilai terbaik, disusul dengan Draco menjadi juara NEWT yang kedua, Draco langsung direkrut oleh Kementrian Sihir, tapi ia tidak bisa bekerja disana karena harus menjadi CEO Malfoy Corporation di dunia muggle.

"Pergilah ke rumah sakit, ayah. Minta bantuan Bathy," pinta Hermione.

"Tidak apa apa, nak. Jagalah dirimu baik baik," ujar Jose menasehati anaknya yang berada di dunia yang ia dan istrinya sama sekali tidak ketahui sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak bisa berlama lama. Sebentar lagi profesor McGonagall akan mengadakan pesta untuk kelulusan murid tahu ke 7, aku harus segera bersiap siap," kata Hermione.

Jose mengangguk dari sebrang telepon walaupun Hermione tidak melihatnya. "Baiklah. Hati hati."

Jose dan Hermione menutup telepon mereka, Jose sedikit sedih dan merindukan anaknya yang berada di Hogwarts. Mereka dipisahkan oleh 2 dunia yang berbeda.

Hermione meletakkan ponsel yang ia bawa diam diam itu dibawah laci lemarinya, ia harus menyembunyikan alat itu dari jangkauan penyihir untuk tetap berhubungan jarak jauh dengan ayahnya yang sedang sakit keras.

"Granger. Cepatlah!" sebuah seruan terdengar oleh Hermione. Siapa lagi jika bukan partner Ketua Murid-nya, Draco Malfoy.

"Tunggu sebentar," teriak Hermione.

Ia segera merapikan gaun yang telah ia pakai, lalu bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa apa dan menghapus air matanya yang hampir jatuh karena mendengar ayahnya yang terbatuk batuk. Sebenarnya ia tahu ayahnya terkena penyakit paru Obstruktif kronik karena terlalu sering menghisap rokok, tapi ia hanya memberitahu kepada ayahnya bahwa ia hanya terkena batuk biasa. Ia tak ingin ayahnya merasa terbebani.

Draco dengan tidak sabaran membuka pintu kamar Hermione dengan kasar. "Lama sekali, Granger," Draco terpaku melihat mata Hermione yang memerah.

"Ayo," ajak Hermione.

Draco masih terpaku, "Kau ingin keluar dengan mata memerah seperti itu? Mereka bisa bisa mengira aku telah mengasarimu,"

Draco dapat melihat mata Hermione masih memerah walaupun tidak ada air mata yang jatuh.

"Dan aku akan bilang kau tidak mengasariku," jawab Hermione enteng.

Draco menarik Hermione paksa lalu menyeretnya kedalam kamar mandi.

"Malfoy hentikan!"

"Sekarang cuci wajahmu, aku akan menunggu dibawah. Jangan terlalu lama!" seru Draco lalu ia menghilang seiring dengan tertutupnya lukisan seorang pak tua yang menjaga asrama Ketua Murid.

Hermione menghela napasnya berat, tapi ia tetap menuruti saran Draco, bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak mau merusak reputasi Draco dan terlihat menyedihkan saat berdansa.

McGonagall sudah menunggu mereka di Aula Besar yang sudah dihias seapik mungkin oleh para prefek dan bantuan Ketua Murid. Para murid dari tahun pertama sampai tahun ke tujuh berbaris rapi bersama pasangan mereka mengelilingi Aula Besar, menunggu sang pasangan Ketua Murid untuk membuka acara.

"Ah, akhirnya kalian datang juga!" seru McGonagall senang. Dihampirinya pasangan Ketua Murid itu dan segera didorong ke lantai dansa.

Draco dengan sigap mengambil pinggang Hermione dan merapatkan tubuhnya diiringi oleh musik klasik dari profesor Flitwick dan orkestra. Selama 2 menit mereka berdansa dengan anggun, hanya mereka, Catat! Murid yang lain masih mengamati keindahan gerak mereka saat berdansa.

Mereka berakhir dengan membungkukkan badan, memberi salam hormat. "Dengan ini, Pesta Kelulusan bagi siswa tahun ke tujuh, resmi dimulai," seru McGonagall yang membuat siswa Hogwarts bersorak riuh dan masuk ke lantai dansa.

Flitwick kembali mengayunkan baton-nya (tongkat orkestra) dihadapan para orkestra, mereka pun mengikuti ayunan demi ayunan baton yang digerakkan Flitwick yang semakin melambat.

Siswa Hogwarts menikmati pesta mereka, dan juga menikmati musik dari Flitwick.

"Kudengar perusahaan ayahmu hampir bangkrut, benar?" tanya Draco tiba tiba.

Hermione tersentak, "Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Hermione gelagapan dan mencoba mengalihkan padangan mereka yang begitu dekat karena sedang berdansa.

"Tentu saja, Malfoy juga mempunyai cabang di dunia muggle, dan aku akan menjadi CEO disana," kata Draco.

Hermione terkekeh. "Jadi, Malfoy sudah tidak anti dengan muggle?"

"Jika masih, aku takkan sudi berdansa denganmu, Ms. Granger,"

"Lucu sekali."

"Dimana kau akan bekerja setelah lulus?" tanya Draco.

"Tentu saja aku akan mengurus perusahaanku yang hampir bangkrut," jawab Hermione sedih.

Dahi Draco berkerut, ia sedikit iba kepada Hermione, "Kau mau aku memberikan dana?" tanya Draco.

Hermione tersenyum, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak usah."

Hermione dan Draco pun mencoba serelax mungkin dan menikmati acara yang tengah berlangsung. Bahkan McGonagall sedang berdansa dengan Slughorn, dan Hagrid sedang berdansa dengan murid Hufflepuff kesayangannya.

Dan pesta kelulusan pun berjalan dengan lancar, para siswa menikmati acara kelulusan sampai diatas jam malam. Tapi McGonagall meniadakan jam malam hanya untuk siswa tahun ketujuh yang ingin bermain atau sekedar mengucap kata perpisahan, karena mereka besok akan pergi mencari pekerjaan dengan menyandang setifikat NEWT cap Hogwarts, beberapa murid yang memiliki otak diluar batas mendapat _private invitation_ dari Kementrian untuk bekerja disana.

Hermione melangkahkan kakinya menuju Hogwarts Express, disampingnya ada Harry, Ginny, dan Ron yang sedang mengunyah rotinya. Mereka tiba di stasiun King Cross pukul 7 malam, Harry dan Ron akan langsung menyerahkan berkas berkasnya untuk menjadi auror, sementara Ginny akan kembali kerumahnya.

Hermione keluar dari peron 9¾, bersamaan dengan Harry, Ron dan Ginny yang berbeda tujuan, Ginny langsung dijemput oleh Arthur dan Molly Weasley, sebelum Ron dan Harry pergi menuju kantor Kementrian, mereka tak lupa bertemu dengan Arthur dan Molly, begitu juga dengan Hermione.

"Maafkan aku, Mr. Weasley. Aku harus segera menemui ayahku," ujar Hermione sendu. Arthur dan Molly mengangguk paham, Ron dan Harry memang sudah menceritakan perihal yang menimpa Hermione, keluarga Ron tidak busa membantu karena kondisi ekonomi mereka juga tidak memungkinkan.

Hermione meninggalkan Arthur, Molly, Ron, dan Harry yang masih berbincang. Mungkin mereka akan membincangkan sesuatu.

Ia menghentikan taksi di pinggir jalan, kemudian masuk kedalamnya dan menikmati alunan musik yang diputar radio muggle. Ia kembali meneteskan air matanya, ayahnya sakit keras dan membutuhkan biaya pengobatan yang mahal, ditambah perusahaan mereka yang hampir bangkrut, hidup Hermione sangat tidak sempurna.

Ia bergegas turun dari taksi itu dan membayar biayanya sesuai yang tertera. "Terimakasih," kata Hermione tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan kopernya. Hermione berdiri didepan gerbangnya, lalu meletakkan jarinya ditempat _fingerprint_ yang sudah disediakan.

Pagar berwarna putih gading itu pun terbuka, suara decitan memekakkan telinga Hermione, ia meringis dan menyadari sudah lama pagar rumahnya tidak terbuka.

Dan disinilah dipekarangan istana yang tidak terlalu besarnya, ia melihat pintu rumahnya terbuka lebar. Ia panik, dan langsung menarik koper Hogwarts-nya dan berlari secepat mungkin melewati taman rumahnya yang luas.

"Dad!" seru Hermione, ayahnya sedang terbaring di sofa dengan seorang dokter dan asistennya yang sedang memeriksa.

Ia menghampiri ayahnya yang semakin pucat dari hari ke hari, "Hermione," Jose mengusap lembut kepala anaknya.

"Dad," isak Hermione, "Bagaimana kabarnya?" tanya Hermione kepada Dokter dihadapannya.

"Kita sarankan untuk segera membawanya menuju rumah sakit. Keadaannya semakin parah," jawab Dokter itu prihatin

"Tidak usah." Jose kembali batuk keras sampai ia hampir terjatuh dari sofa, untung sang asisten Dokter itu menahannya.

"Hermione bilang aku hanya sakit biasa, tolong berikan aku obat batuk," pinta Jose.

Dokter itu menggelengkan kepalanya, menatap Hermione lemas. "Pak, anda tidak hanya sakit biasa, anda menderita Paru Obstruktif Kronik yang membuat anda batuk setiap saat," jawab Dokter itu yang membuat Hermione kembali menangis dihadapan ayahnya.

Jose menitihkan air mata di wajahnya yang pucat, "Mengapa kau berbohong kepadaku, nak?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Aku tak ingin kau merasa terbebani dengan penyakitmu," jawab Hermione.

"Besok aku akan mengurus perusahaan." Hermione meninggalkan ayahnya dan naik kelantai tiga, tepat diruangan ayahnya ia membongkar berkas berkasnya dan mencari laporan tentang kepemilikan perusahaan.

 _Granger Incorporation_

Dia mendapatkannya, segera mungkin Hermione mengambil berkas itu dan ia bawa turun bersama berkas penting lainnya.

"Dad, kau akan menandatangani ini besok, kumohon. Aku akan membantu perusahaan kita," seru Hermione menyenangkan hatinya dan ayahnya.

"Kita akan bawa ayahku kerumah sakit." Hermione mengambil kunci mobilnya dan mempersiapkan barang barang ayahnya dengan bantuan sihir, tentu saja Hermione mempersiapkannya di kamar ayahnya agar Dokter dan asistennya itu tak dapat melihat sihir yang ia keluarkan.

Hermione turun dengan 2 koper ditangannya, Dokter itu memasang wajah kaget karena melihat Hermione yang menyiapkan barang barang ayahnya dengan cepat, "Maaf, tapi aku hanya memasukkan barang barangmu dengan asal asalan," kata Hermione kepada ayahnya, sebenarnya untuk menjawab wajah heran yang diberi Dokter itu.

"Ayo." Hermione melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit tempat Dokter itu bekerja.

"Draco Malfoy!" seru Narcissa senang.

Ia memeluk dan mencium putra kebanggaannya itu dengan senyum merekah di bibirnya. Lucius menghampiri mereka dengan senyum yang sama dengan Narcissa.

"Dad!" Draco berpelukan melepas kerinduan dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Master," Talo, peri rumah mereka menghampiri Draco yang sedang berpelukan dengan orang tuanya, "Biarkan aku membawa barang barangmu."

Draco memberikan koper kecilnya yang sudah diberi mantra perluasan tak terdeteksi kepada Talo. Kemudian peri rumah itu membawa koper Draco menuju kamarnya.

Peri rumah sudah diperlakukan dengan baik oleh seluruh kaum penyihir, dengan adanya kebijakan Kementrian yang melarang peri rumah diperlakukan tidak manusiawi, yah walaupun mereka memang bukan manusia.

Terlebih Malfoy Manor sudah direnovasi dengan menambahkan lampu lampu disudut ruangan dan membangun lebih banyak jendela untuk mengurangi kesan gelap dan mengerikan.

"Draco, aku punya berita bagus untukmu," kata Lucius.

Draco mulai tersenyum sumringah, "Apa itu?"

"Kau akan menjadi CEO Malfoy Corporation—"

" _Seriously_?"

"2 tahun lagi." senyum Draco hilang begitu ayahnya berkata 2 tahun lagi.

"Kau terlalu muda untuk memimpin sebuah perusahaan besar, Draco," kata Narcissa, ia tahu anaknya muram karena tidak bisa langsung mengelola perusahaan.

"Tak masalah, kau tetap bisa membantuku setiap hari jika kau mau," kata Lucius menyemangati Draco.

"Baiklah."

"Kau harus beradaptasi dengan muggle, Draco."

"Jadi, cukup sampai disini saja, kuharap kalian mengerti masalah apa yang sedang kita alami." Hermione menutup rapat perusahaannya dengan bijak, para karyawannya sudah pergi meninggalkan ruangan rapat

Ia meraih telepon genggamnya, "Halo, dokter? Bagaimana keadaan ayahku?" tanya Hermione sambil membereskan perlengkapannya.

"Semakin menurun? Bisakah kau berusaha lagi?" Hermione menghela napasnya berat dan menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Baiklah, Aku akan segera kesana."

 _Klik_

Hermione menekan tombol merah pada _screen_ handphonenya dan mengakhiri panggilannya

Ini sudah 2 tahun Hermione berusaha menaikkan nama Granger Inc dan membuat kualitas perusahaannya semakin baik. Tapi, tidak ada perkembangan pesat selama 2 tahun terakhir ini. Selalu begitu begitu saja, tapi ia tidak boleh putus asa, mau uang darimana untuk membayar biaya pengobatan ayahnya?

Ia bergegas menaiki mobilnya dan menuju rumah sakit tempat ayahnya dirawat, tak lupa ia membawakan sebuket bunga untuk membuat ayahnya senang.

"Apakah ada yang salah?" tanya Hermione.

"Kau hanya membuatnya semakin sengsara, Hermione," kata Dr. Brad

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hermione kepada pria paruh baya dihadapannya dengan stetoskop yang menggantung dilehernya.

"Alat alat itu. Seluruh biaya yang kau keluarkan tidak membuat ayahmu membaik, penyakitnya sudah terlalu parah dan itu hanya memperlambat kematiannya."

Hermione terdiam, "Setidaknya aku berusaha."

"Berusaha untuk memperpanjang penderitaannya?"

"Relakanlah, Hermione. Kau adalah orang yang sangat kejam jika membiarkannya tetap hidup. Tidakkah kau lihat? Ia harus menerima jarum suntik setiap harinya, terapi. Ia sudah tua, Hermione, tak ada tujuan hidup yang harus ia kejar lagi," ujar Dr. Brad bijak, yang ia lakukan hanyalah membuat Jose tidak menderita setiap harinya karena banyaknya alat yang terpasang ditubuhnya untuk tetap membuat jantungnya berdetak, sekaligus membuat Hermione berhenti mengeluarkan uang hampir ratusan ribu dollar untuk biaya pengobatan ayahnya yang semakin meningkat

Hermione berjalan dan mengintip ayahnya dari balik jendela, ia melihatnya, jelas ia melihat ayahnya yang sedang menjalani terapi, oksigen besar terpasang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya, dengan sesekali terbatuk hingga mengeluarkan darah.

"Apa yang kau tunggu, Hermione? Menunggunya mati dengan mengenaskan?" tanya Dr. Brad.

Hermione tahu dan sadar, yang ia lakukan hanyalah memperlambat kematian ayahnya, sekaligus membuat ayahnya menderita dengan menahan rasa sakit akibat penyakit yang dideritanya. Tapi ia masih dan tidak akan pernah rela melepas keluarga satu satunya itu, ia selalu berharap dalam tidurnya agar tuhan memberikan keajaiban yang membuat ayahnya bisa kembali hidup seperti orang normal, tanpa bantuan alat pernapasan seperti sekarang, tanpa sapu tangan yang akan menyerap darah yang keluar saat ayahnya terbatuk. Hermione memejamkan matanya lelah.

Ia adalah penyihir yang paling cerdas dan dihormati di dunia sihir, tapi apa nasibnya di dunia muggle sangat menyedihkan seperti sekarang?

"Baiklah, lepaskan seluruh alat bantunya," ujar Hermione bergetar.

Dr. Brad mengangguk mantap, "Kau bisa menandatangani suratnya di resepsionis."

"Kuharap kau bisa membuat perusahaan kita lebih sukses, Draco." suara lembut Narcissa membelai telinga Draco, ia mengibaskan tangannya di tuksedo Draco seolah ada debu disana, padahal tidak.

"Pasti." Draco mengecup pipi ibunya dan berdiri disamping Narcissa sambil menunggu namanya dipanggil.

Ayahnya, Lucius Malfoy yang sudah ditumbuhi janggut halus disekitar rahangnya itu pun tersenyum dan segera memberikan pembukaan untuk acara yang sengaja ia buat dihalaman Malfoy Corporation cabang muggle itu.

"Selamat malam dan selamat datang para kolega bisnis Malfoy Corporation dan para karyawan Malfoy Manor yang luar biasa, _believe me_ , tanpa kalian Malfoy Corporation takkan sebesar ini, tanpa kalian Malfoy Corporation takkan sesukses ini dan untuk karyawan Malfoy Corporation yang sampai sekarang masih bertahan dan bekerja keras untuk memajukan Malfoy Corporation. Terimakasih sudah mau bekerja disini, dan terimakasih untuk kolega kolega yang hari ini hadir, terimakasih sudah ingin berbisnis bersama Malfoy Corporation," seru Lucius yang disambut sorakan dan tepuk tangan gembira dari tamunya.

" _And tonight, will be official announcement for our new Chief Executive Officer, my one and only son, Draco Lucius Malfoy,_ " sambut Lucius, para tamu sudah heboh menantikan putra tunggal Lucius Malfoy itu, terlebih para wanita muggle yang tidak sabar melihat wajah tampan anak Lucius secara langsung.

Draco pun menghampiri ayahnya dengan setelan tuksedo mahal yang melekat pas ditubuhnya. Ia menjabat tangan ayahnya secara profesional, dan mendapat tatapan kagum dan segan dari para kolega dan karyawan Malfoy Corporation.

Draco Malfoy, diusianya yang masih 20 tahun ia langsung menjabat sebagai CEO Malfoy Corporation di dunia muggle, pencapaian yang luar biasa. Keahlian bisnis ayahnya menurun sampai anaknya, Draco sudah pernah menjabat sebagai CEO sementara di perusahaan keluarganya yang berada di dunia muggle, dan yang didapat Lucius sungguh mengejutkan, nama Malfoy Corporation semakin dikenal oleh masyarakat Inggris dan dunia sebagai perusahaan dibidang _Information Technology_ yang paling besar.

Para wanita yang menjadi kolega Malfoy Corporation pun bersorak anggun sekaligus melambaikan tangan dengan isyarat menyapa Draco dari jauh.

" _Well_ , inilah CEO kalian yang baru, dia akan memimpin perusahaan Malfoy Corporation menjadi lebih maju."


End file.
